Kemo Kemo
Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: Despite being a human and physically weaker than supernatural beings, Kemo Kemo has shown immense skills in combat which allowed him to single-handedly take down the Lucifuge and Vali groups whilst simultaneously protecting Carmilla, Georg and Samael, which results in Vali calling him the "Strongest Human". Kemo Kemo was able to easily hold his own against both Uma, Vali and Azazel in their Scale Mail armors. By working together with the Lucifuge team they could overwhelm even Ladon, a legendary Evil Dragon. It was stated by Ladon that Kemo Kemo, Vali and Uma has become a candidates to become the strongest Longinus possessors. Master Spear-man: Kemo Kemo is well-versed in fighting with a spear and demonstrates extraordinary proficiency in wielding the Zenith's St. Longinus which takes the form of a spear. He was able to fight on par with Azazel. In the Cup of Three, Kemo Kemo had the upper hand on Uma with his Rising Cardinal King, albeit while using his Scale Mail. With one swing of his spear, Kemo Kemo was able to defeat a large portion of mass-produced Evil Dragons. Immense Durability: While his durability is inferior to Uma's and Vali's, Kemo Kemo has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, having an arm chopped off by Uma's Dragon Slayer only to calmly retrieve it and restore it back with a Phoenix Tear, as well as surviving a punch from Rising Boost Rook Güngnir by blocking with Zenith's St. Longinus, with the impact of his fall breaking the ground. Later on, he was able to survive the fatal pain of having his Medusa's eye destroyed by Samael's curse. Kemo Kemo was able to withstand a punch from Adam Bael in his Breakdown the Beast by blocking with his spear, albeit Adam himself was in an exhausted state already. Immense Speed: Kemo Kemo has shown incredible speed in combat much faster than the average human. He was able to match Azazel's Godspeed in his Fafnir Panzer Armor. Overall, Kemo Kemo was fast enough to easily fend off combined attacks from Vali and Azazel who are extremely fast combatants in their Scale Mail armors. Magic: '''It is stated by Vali that Kemo Kemo has some skills in magic. He has used such to fly during his fight with Azazel. It is also stated by Allen that Kemo Kemo is skilled with Black and White Magic, Dark Magic, Light Magic, Elemental Magic, Fairy Magic and Dragon Magic. '''Master Technician: Kemo Kemo is a technique-type fighter who polishes his technique to utmost perfection. Vali has acknowledged Kemo Kemo as the ultimate technique-type combatant. Master Tactician: Kemo Kemo is a very calculative and observant strategist, as he studies and researches his enemies before he battles them so he can read their movements and attack and counter them effectively. Perceptive Combatant: Kemo Kemo is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. Kemo Kemo had completely understood all the forms and weaknesses of Uma's Rebirth Protocol. Equipment Zenith's St. Longinus: Kemo Kemo's primary weapon. It is the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to kill Lucifer, Lancelot and Jesus Christ, in the First Holy War. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize, high-ranking Devils and Angels instantly. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil or Titan-Class Angel with ease. It can also extend and retract according to Kemo Kemo's will. It has shown to be capable of shielding Kemo Kemo against fatal attacks and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous blasts of light capable of easily vaporising devils, or blasts of darkness capable of easily vaporising angels. * Dante's Paradise: Kemo Kemo's sub-species Scale Mail. It creates seven orbs called the Seven Treasured Providence, each having a different ability. Each orb has the same appearance, making it hard for the opponent to predict which ability is going to be used next. The orbs move quickly in accordance to the Kemo Kemo's will and can even attack his opponents by morphing into spears. ** Dante's Levitation Ratana: It grants the wielder to levitate an object the sphere touches. It also is shown that Kemo Kemo ability to fly. ** Dante's Stopping Ratana: It has the ability to completely stop the special abilities of women for a short time. ** Dante's Redirection Ratana: It has the ability to redirect an attack sent towards the user to another target. ** Dante's Relocation Ratana: It has the ability to teleport a person the wielder chooses. It can also be used on Kemo Kemo himself, allowing him to teleport to the place of his choice. ** Dante's Anti-Weapon Ratana: It has the ability to destroy all weapons. ** Dante's Amy Ratana: It creates warrior-like existences and acts in the same way as Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker: Mass Bladed Knight. ** Dante's Divine Ratana: It has a strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. It seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. Uma speculated that it needs some sort of requirement for activation. * Idea'''l '''Truth: It can create miracles, though it depends on the user of the spear, as it is the will of the God from the Bible that decides if Truth Idea can be used. It can repel a great number of mass-produced Evil Dragons and Golems, and cause immense pain to Apophis, an immensely powerful Evil Dragon. Medusa's Eye: During the Hero factions plan to lure out Fradtell Flame, Kemo Kemo lost his right eye to Uma's Dragonic Apollo Devastator attack, and later replaces the lost eye with Medusa's eye, granting him the ability to turn anything to stone. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Hero Faction Category:Khaos House Category:Former Antagonist